


Rebellion: Rising

by ArthurShmarthur



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, Avatar: The Last Airbender - Freeform, Cross Over, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, Teen Wolf, Teen Wolf AU: Atla, War, otp, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurShmarthur/pseuds/ArthurShmarthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 50 years since Fire Lord Azulon has started the Great War. The Air Temples have been seized and destroyed; any remaining Air Nomads are in hiding. The Fire Nation is days away from conquering the entire Southern Water Tribe and has begun it's foray into the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom. All the while, the anti-bending group, the Partizans, has been assassinating benders - no matter their affiliation. The group is small, for now, but it has proven its power by taking down such dynastic bending families as the Triskele of the Fire Nation. All except for two: Derek Hale and his uncle, Peter. Beacon Hills is a coastal city located on the Chin peninsula in the southwestern part of the Earth Kingdom. It’s on the map for two reasons: It’s a popular port-calling for the four nations as it is relatively central. And the giant, stone lighthouse that Chin the Conqueror erected. What it is was of no importance to Derek, only that it was as far as he could manage to sail. It has been six years since then and Derek has adapted to a lowly life as a dock worker, hiding his firebending abilities for fear he will be persecuted. The Fire Nation’s war made everywhere a hostile environment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me one day and then this post happened: http://ihaveinnerdemons.tumblr.com/post/80258696636/help
> 
> And then I got some replies and now I'm writing it. Um, please enjoy. I'm not 100% sure how long this will be or where the story is going so if you have any suggestions please let me know. :3
> 
> Also, I apologize for such a short first chapter and a silly title. Maybe I'll think of something more clever eventually.
> 
> And don't forget to say Hi on tumblr: ihaveinnerdemons.tumblr.com

“Stop right there!” the man’s voice rings out over the bustle of the docks as he lifts his scimitar toward two young men. Derek Hale looks up from the crate of cabbages he is unloading to see the encounter, recognizing the man shouting as Chris Argent, a local enforcer of the anti-bending group the Partizans.

 

His mother’s screams echo through his ears; it has been six years, but the embers of revenge still smolder within him.

 

Another shout breaks him from his nightmare. It’s a pathetic yelp, really, from one of the boys the enforcer is pursuing as an arrow whirs past his face. “Hey! You can’t just shoot arrows at people!” his voice cracks a bit.

 

Derek recognizes the boy as Guard Captain Stilinski’s son; he’s always been a bit of a trouble maker but never much of a threat to anyone besides himself. They call him Stiles.

 

“Kate,” Argent calls to the woman on a nearby rooftop, “take him out!”

 

Derek feels the fire burning to be unleashed from his limbs. He wouldn’t let the Partizans take another innocent – Stiles wasn’t even a bender. And he was too cute to watch bleed out. Wait, what? Taking an aggressive stance, he pushes the thought out of his mind and prepares to blast the arrow out of the sky.

 

The woman called Kate takes aim and pulls the crossbow’s trigger. Just as she does it her hand is jerked upwards by a gust of air, making the shot fire into the sky. The firebender scrunches his eyebrows together and looks around for the cause; the boy standing next to Stiles has his arm extended, palm up, his clothes settling around him. He’s an airbender? Derek has seen Stiles with this guy numerous times before and never knew; he didn’t have his head shaved or any of the typical tattoos.

 

“It’s time to go, boys.” A girl with pale skin, red lips, strawberry blonde hair, and a pet flying lemur on her shoulder says as she steps out of a stall next to them. She slides her bare feet into a firm stance on the ground and raises her arms in a shaky motion. The ground around them begins to shake, releasing the loose dirt, causing a dust cloud. Derek can just barely see the three of them run off into an alley.

 

“Hale! My cabbages!” the foreman shouts at him, “Stop gawking and move my cabbages to the cart.”

 

“Yes, sir.” He grumbles in acquiescence, wondering why the Partizans are after those kids.

 

\- - -

 

 

The teenagers navigate the back alleys of the town until they think they’ve lost them and lean against a wall, panting.

 

The girl flips her hair back and looks at the two boys, “What did you do this time, Stiles?”

 

“What?” he inhaled heavily, “I didn’t do anything; I never do anything!” He knows the second part isn’t true.

 

She cocks her head and raises an eyebrow, “Oh, really? Do you believe that, Jackson?” she turns and looks at her flying lemur. He shakes his head no, vehemently and makes a condescending noise. The woman turns her green stare back onto Stiles.

 

“Oh, come on!” he holds his hand out in protest, “You’re going to trust a flying monkey over me?”

 

“The monks say that flying lemurs are the smartest and wisest of all animals.” The airbender chimes in.

 

Stiles turns to him, “You’re not helping, Scott.” He waves his arms in the air, flustered, and then turns back to the girl. “Lydia, I swear, we didn’t do anything; we were just going to the markets to pick up some food and they started chasing us.”

 

Lydia purses her lips and looks at Scott. “It’s true,” He confirms.

 

“Why would the Partizans want to take out two teenage boys?” there’s a tone of skepticism and wonder in her voice.

 

“If I knew that – “

 

“No, no,” she cuts Stiles off, “it was a rhetorical question.” Lydia pets the side of Jackson’s face and he burrows into her hand. She stares off, listlessly.

 

Scott and Stiles exchange a bewildered glance. Stiles has known Lydia since they were toddlers but he hasn’t ever understood her. After a few moments pass, Stiles says “Lydia,” he draws her name out and waves a hand in front of her face, “Hello?”

 

Her head snaps toward them, “I don’t know, yet, okay?” she looks out of the alley toward the street. Her face lights up as she looks back to the boys, “But I think I know someone who might. And she just happens to live close by.”

 

Stiles smiles and throws his arms up in front of him, “Perfect! Who?”

 

“Allison Argent.” Lydia smiles mischievously as Stiles slaps a hand to his forehead and Scott looks just a tiny bit lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens? Expect more pinning/angst in the next chapter. :3

Derek can feel the sun setting, its warm glow and the power it bestowed upon him dimming over the horizon. He finds it calming, not having his inner flame so riled. It was another uneventful, boring day in his life. Well, besides the tiff. He throws his jacket on over his bare chest and wanders over to the alley he saw them escape down. What did the Partizans want with two boys? Fuck it, what the Partizans always want: Death. Maybe it’s time he stops hiding, fights back, gets his revenge. Derek looks down the alley, hoping they escaped. He spins on his heel and heads towards home.

                He arrives just as night has fully fallen. “Hello, Uncle.” He says as he removes his shoes.

                Peter is kneeling at the table, pouring himself a cup of tea, a game of pai sho laid out in front of him. “Good evening, Derek. Tea?”

                “Please.” He kneels across from him and waits to be served. He doesn’t particularly like his uncle, but he respects him and he’s family. He reminds himself, or his self reminds him, his only family left.

                “I’m so tired of this town, Uncle. It’s become overrun with the Partizans. Every day is a reminder of the past.” He takes the cup of tea in both hands and stares down into its warm, amber tones.

                “Where we are won’t change our memories, Derek.” He sips his tea.

                “I know that.” He sets his tea down and drops his fist to the table half-heartedly. “But I’d like to not be reminded constantly. And today I saw them attack two boys, in plain daylight!” Fire curls on his fingertips. “I was going to help them –“

                “No.”

                Derek’s eyes widen incredulously, “They needed help.”

                “Derek,” his uncle’s eyes remind on the game in front of him, “we have done so well here; no one suspects anything. Life is comfortable. You can’t ruin that for us.”

                “Self-preservation, right?” he scowled at his uncle.

                “Exactly.” Peter was collected and mechanical in his speech, the three syllables of the word resonating slightly.

                “Fuck that! You saw how far that got us the first time! They still found our family and massacred us!” He pounded the table, flames crawling across its surface and the pai sho pieces rattled.

                His uncle looked up into his eyes, “Calm yourself, Derek. Drink some tea.” He could see the fire in his uncle’s eye, the veiled threat looming there, waiting to be challenged.

                “Screw your tea.” He threw the teapot across the room and it shattered on the wall. “I’m going out.”

                Derek stormed out of the house, slamming the door. His uncle sipped his tea and mumbled to himself.

\---

Sitting in the alley next to his best friend, Scott, Stiles wondered if he should just go to his dad about this. After all, assassination isn’t legal and he is the captain of the city guard. But he thinks better of it; it’ll just be another case of his earth-bending father saving his non-bending son.

                “So, Allison is part of the Partizans?” Scott asks.

                “Well, kind of.” Stiles pauses and Scott gives him confused look begging for more explanation. He sighs, “I mean, she is the son of the leader here in Beacon Hills. But from what Lydia’s told me, she doesn’t exactly agree with her Father’s views. So, kind of. Happy?”

                Scott looks unsure, “I guess.” After a moment he asks, “But what if Lydia’s wrong?”

                Stiles has never known Lydia to be wrong, “Well then I’d say we’re in for an ass kicking.”

                Night begins to settle in over the city and Stiles wonders if they will ever show up. The boys can just barely see Jackson fly into the alley first, followed by Lydia and, who Stiles presumes to be, Allison. She’s a pretty girl with long brown hair and has a bow slung over her shoulder. He doesn’t like that last part.

                “Dude, why’s she got a bow?” Scott whispers to Stiles as they clamor to their feet.

                “It’s fine, don’t worry.” He lied. Hasn’t he dodged enough arrows for one day?

                Scott elbows him, “At least she’s pretty.”

                Stiles gives him a disbelieving look and wants to tease his friend but the two girls have reached them. “Stiles, Scott, this is Allison Argent.” Lydia puts her hand on the girl’s shoulder as she introduces her.

                “Hi.” Allison gives a small wave and then clasps her hands in front of her.

                Scott stares at her for a moment, mouth ajar, and almost inaudioably says, “Hi.”

                “Smooth,” Stiles whispers into his ear and then turns to the girls. “Hi, Allison. I’m Stiles and this is my pathetic friend, Scott.”

                “Dude!” he glares at Stiles. “I’m not pathetic.” He reassures Allison.

                Lydia looks between Allison and Scott – Stiles is sure she’s asking herself which one is giving the more pathetic puppy-dog eyes. “Well, that’s enough of that. Sorry we took so long, we had to wait for Allison’s dad to leave.”

                “Yeah, he wouldn’t be too keen on me going to go talk to some benders.”

                “Yeah, about that…” he pauses for dramatic effect and then with a flurry of hand motions continues, “I’m not a bender, why was he shooting arrows at me?”

                She looks surprised, “You’re not a bender?”

                He steps into a wide stance and shoves his fist forward four times, naming one of the elements each time. “Nope.”

                “Even if you were an earthbender, with that form you wouldn’t be able to move a pebble.” Lydia raises an eyebrow in judgement.

                He glowers at her even though he knew she was right. “Not the point, Lydia. But thank you for pointing out my flaws.”

                “Anytime. What are friends for?” she twirls a finger through her hair.

                Jackson, perched on a window sill above them, lets out a low hissing sound. Lydia looks up to him and then back at the group. “We have company.”


End file.
